The present invention relates to a portable device for providing temporary fuel to a disabled motor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable fuel delivery apparatus for temporarily providing fuel to a disabled motor vehicle.
Most cars built in the last twenty-five years, no longer have carburetors, but use fuel injectors instead. The fuel injection system requires the fuel to be delivered to the engine at a higher pressure than required for the carburetors. Accordingly, the high pressure electrical fuel pumps have been steadily replacing the mechanical fuel pumps. When a motor vehicle is disabled, e.g., resulting from an electrical fuel pump failure, the disabled vehicle is towed to a repair shop. Typically the disabled vehicle sits in a lot outside the repair shop until it is ready to be worked on by a mechanic. The problem is getting the disabled vehicle from where it was dropped off in the lot into the repair shop. Therefore, it is desirable to have a device that can be attached to a disable vehicle for enabling the vehicle to be started and driven into the repair shop.